Guilty Pleasures
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: Emma hasn't heard from Regina in three days. Assuming the worst, the blonde turns to Gold and asks for help finding the woman. He gives her a potion and, when she uses it, she is shocked to find Regina in the safety in her bedroom...masturbating to the thought of Emma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, are you sure you're alright," Snow questioned her daughter, casting a worried expression towards her husband. When no response came and the blonde continued her previous action of pacing the floor of the sheriff's station, Charming stepped in and halted her movements.

Placing his hands on either side of the blonde's shoulders, he demanded, "What's going on with you lately? It's like you're off in another world." Unable to focus on her father's words, Emma muttered incoherent sentences to herself then bolted from the room, towards the parking lot.

She had to find Gold. She had to find _Regina._

* * *

The small bell on top of the door to Gold's Pawnshop dinged, signaling Emma's arrival.

"Ah, Miss Swan," he greeted with a knowing smirk. "What can I do for you?" Emma eyed the man carefully, debating whether or not to tell him the whole truth about her visit. "It's alright. I already know why you're here," he confessed, letting out a squeal of enjoyment, much to Emma's annoyance.

"You're here about _Regina,"_ he concluded, meeting her gaze with his own, challenging the blonde. At the sound of the woman's name escaping from the crocodile's lips, Emma fumed, "You don't have the right to say her name!"

Instead of inflicting its intended damage, her words prodded the man to let out another giggle of pleasure. "I see," he responded slyly, rounding his counter and drawing closer to the blonde. "So what is it that you seek from _me?"_ Thinking she caught the man in a lie, Emma was quick to retort, "I thought you said you already knew." She flashed him a smug grin and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

Leaning on his cane, Gold riposted, "Oh, I'm aware of your motives, dearie." A Cheshire grin crept up the man's face. "I just want to hear you _say it,"_ he spat.

Taking in a deep breath and reminding herself the real reason she had come to the shop, Emma willed herself to calm down. Closing her eyes, she imagined Regina before her. A moment later, her imagination showed a vivid image of the brunette in distress and Emma knew she had to save her. Something just felt _wrong._ She hadn't seen the brunette for _three_ whole days!

Emma slowly opened her eyes, visibly and mentally as relaxed as she was going to get in her current circumstances. "I need your help…finding Regina," she grumbled out. The grin returned to the man's face in its full form as he responded in a sing-song voice, "Well, why didn't you just say so?" Once again, he squealed, loving the effect it had on the blonde.

Emma glared at the man from behind as he made his way back to behind his counter and retrieved a small vial, which contained a clear liquid. "This," he began, referencing the vial. "Is the same potion I had given your mother when _she_ was on the search for our beloved queen." His voice was laced in sarcasm, which irked the blonde to no end. "It contains one tear from the woman and when you drop it into your own eye, you see everything that she sees, as well as the other senses." Emma nodded, reaching for the vial, only to have it jump back from man's quick movements.

"Nah uh," he teased, holding up a finger at the blonde. "Everything comes with a price." The woman rolled her eyes at the familiar phrase.

"What do you want, Gold," she exhaled, already tired of being in the man's presence. "Glad you asked," he smiled, revealing his golden teeth. There was a short pause in conversation, giving him room to ponder his next words, then he requested, "Just let her know that _I_ was the one who sent you, got it, dearie?"

Emma eyed the man skeptically, wondering what he could possibly gain from helping find the woman of her affections, then she decided 'the hell with it' and took off, vial in hand.

* * *

Entering her car, she checked her phone and noticed multiple calls and texts from both of her parents. Emma let out a huff of annoyance and then pressed 'ignore'. She chose not to return to the station or her mother's apartment, so she made the decision to enact the spell while in her bug.

While taking off the cork to the spell, Emma noticed a tiny piece of paper on the neck of the vial, wrapped tightly by a thin line of string. Removing the paper, she read, 'Warning: do not use without the owner's permission. You don't know what you might…experience.'

Ignoring the warning, Emma crumbled the paper into a ball, tossing it behind her to the backseat. Then the blonde tilted her head back and allowed one single tear to pour from the glass vial and mold itself to her eyeball.

For a moment, all Emma saw was white light, then it faded to black. She was about to open her eyes, assuming the spell didn't work, but then something very strange happened.

She was staring into a mirror and the reflection was not of her usual, blonde self. It was _Regina!_ She's okay, but that's not all. Not only was she staring at Regina's reflection from the brunette's own eyes, the woman was stark naked! The last thought the blonde had before her mind completely gave into its new reality was, _'Holy fuck, she's hot.'_ Ever the charmer, Miss Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

During the last few days, everything had hit Regina like a punch in the gut: returning from Neverland, hearing that Emma kissed Hook, finding out that she was _jealous_ of the fact, and realizing the _true_ reason why her emotions are always turned to a ten whenever the blonde is around. The last one had proved the most difficult for the former Evil Queen to come to terms with, but now, she has learned to embrace it. She's _in love_ with Emma Swan.

Regina knows there is no possible way that the blonde could ever return her feelings, which saddened the woman to no end, but she's determined to make the most of it, for the time being. So here she is, standing naked in front of her mirror.

Regina felt a cold breeze in the air as it assaulted her skin, causing goosebumps to appear on her arms and legs. She drew in a deep breath then made her way to her bed, abandoning her previous spot where her clothes laid scattered on the floor.

Now positioned securely under the covers, Regina allowed her mind to drift off to her wildest fantasies. It was only here where she could find comfort in the blonde's embrace, if only for the night.

The brunette imagined the blonde emerging from the bathroom, clad in only a towel, as the steam from her shower escaped through the door, engulfing the woman in a cloud of mist.

"Come over here, darling," Regina invited with an outstretched arm. The other woman adorned a wolfish grin as she accepted the proffered hand and dropped the towel, revealing herself in all her glory. The brunette's eyes drank in the sight of the blonde as she used the tip of her tongue to wet her lips.

"Yes, my queen," hummed Emma, sauntering over towards the woman. She peeled back the brunette's covers, exposing the mayor, then straddled the woman's hips. Regina moaned from the contact the blonde's actions caused on her, already dripping, sex.

"Emma," breathed the brunette, craving more from the woman, as she thrusted her hips in the blonde's direction. Ignoring the woman's pleading, for the time being, the savior slid one hand up the brunette's torso and clasped onto the woman's left breast, eliciting another moan from the mayor.

The blonde's lips curved into a smile at the sound as she began kneading the tip of the breast with her thumb, all the while grinding herself into the body beneath her. Emma could feel the woman's hands running up and down her sides in appreciation as she continued her motions. The sheriff then brought her other hand, which had previously been used to steady herself, to cup the brunette's cheek, guiding the women's lips together.

The kiss was passionate, awakening feelings that were dormant within the dark-haired woman, as she allowed the blonde to deepen their connection. When they broke from the kiss, both women's eyes slowly opened and were greeted by a familiar pair staring back at them. Regina could feel her heartbeat fluttering in her chest as she brought her bottom lip in between her teeth. During the motion, the blonde leaned her head towards the woman's ear and husked, "I love you, Regina Mills."

The brunette shuttered in response as the savior returned to her previous position. Without delay, the blonde began to trail kisses down the woman's abdomen until she came in contact with the apex of Regina's sex. Flashing the mayor a primal grin, Emma used both hands to separate the woman's legs, revealing her treasure.

The blonde gave the woman one last glance before lowering her head and awarding the brunette one, long trail of her tongue on her wet folds. Regina let out a shuddering breath in response as the blonde parted them with her hand, skillfully moving her tongue against the woman's lady parts.

It didn't take long before Regina felt that familiar pressure in the bottom of her stomach, signaling her impending orgasm. Between her ragged breaths and moans, the brunette panted, "Emma, I need you."

Wasting no time, the blonde crawled up the woman's trembling body then inserted two fingers into the mayor's slick folds. Regina let out a loud groan of approval, bucking her hips while urging the blonde to continue. Emma complied, thrusting herself into the woman again, this time with more force.

She kept a steady pace, increasing whenever the woman demanded, and then Regina came hard, her body convulsing with each new wave of her orgasm. The savior slowed her movements, assisting the brunette's quivering body, then removed her fingers when the woman's walls released her. Bringing the coated digits to her mouth, Emma reveled in the taste of her queen, moaning at the sensation.

When her lover opened her eyes, Emma placed a chaste kiss upon the woman's lips. Although it was brief, it spoke volumes to the brunette, whose eyes began to water due to the gesture. Emma kissed each of the fallen tears as they escaped and laid herself down beside the brunette, wrapping her strong arms around the woman's petite figure.

Regina accepted every ounce of comfort the blonde woman had to offer, knowing that her time with the sheriff was limited. The brunette willed herself not to cry again as she ran her left hand repeatedly down Emma's golden locks.

 _'If only life could be this simple,'_ the woman mused to herself as tears stung her eyes. Moments later, the mayor drifted off into a long, peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

When Regina awoke three hours later, it was no surprise to her that the blonde was gone from her side. She sighed to herself, removing the covers from her naked body, and headed off towards her shower.

' _I guess some things only happen in fairytales.'_

* * *

As for Emma, when Regina fell asleep, she awoke back in her bug. Nothing had changed, aside from the now darkened sky and the multitude of messages she had received during her time 'away'.

When she came back into her own body, Emma gasped for air, instantly overwhelmed by all of the things she had just witnessed. Regina said that she _loved_ her. Loved _her!_

Not only that, she also fantasized about her, which was kind of disturbing, watching herself having sex, but also kind of hot being able to experience firsthand the effect she _truly_ has on Regina. _'Oh, shit. Regina!'_

Instantly, Emma's face paled. Although she didn't intend to, she had severely violated the woman's privacy. _'Damn it.'_ It's not like the blonde can go up to the mayor out of the blue and proclaim her undying love. No, she knows that Regina would instantly turn her down out of fear of rejection. She _knows_ Regina. Regina would ask questions, lots of questions. She would ask the blonde questions that Emma wasn't sure she was ready for yet. What should she do?

Before she could entertain the thoughts of Regina taking her on her doorstep, Emma heard a knock at her driver's side window, causing her to jolt in shock. Rolling down the window, the blonde exclaimed with furrowed brows, "What the hell, Mom?"

Snow instantly flinched at her daughter's demanding tone, then quickly recovered stating, "We've been looking for you for _hours!_ We thought you'd run away again. David had the whole town on the lookout."

' _The_ whole _town,'_ Emma thought to herself. _'Wait, does that mean Regina thinks I'm missing?'_

"What's going on with you, Emma?" Snow tilted her head in question, pondering her next choice of words. "You've seemed awfully… _distracted_ lately." The blonde met her mother's gaze and flashed her an apologetic expression. She _has_ to go see Regina, regardless of the consequences. The guilt is eating her alive.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Emma apologized. "I really have to be somewhere right now. I promise to explain everything later, okay?" The pixie-haired woman fixed the blonde with an incredulous look, then backed away slowly from the vehicle, allowing the woman to leave. Snow sure hopes whatever Emma's running off to is worth lying and avoiding her parents for. She's _going_ to find out, whether the blonde likes it or not.

* * *

Pulling into the mansion's driveway, Emma hopped out of her bug, almost forgetting to take the keys out of the ignition. She rushed to the front door and pounded on the doorbell, making sure the brunette heard her. Seconds later, Emma heard the light sound of feet tapping on the wooden floors of the mansion, indicating Regina's presence. Emma gulped in anticipation, suddenly feeling very nervous, and her palms began sweating.

The brunette woman opened the door, surprise written all over her face. She was wearing grey, silk pajama pants and a white robe on top. Emma wondered if the woman had anything underneath the robe. Before she could get lost in thought over the idea, Regina interrupted her inner musings.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan," came her stern voice. Emma was torn between retorting with a snarky comeback and calling her out on her bull shit. Instead, she chose neither, and settled for a semi-pleasant conversation.

"How's it going, Regina," Emma questioned, trying her best to not sound out of character. "I haven't heard from you in a while." The blonde watched as the brunette's expression changed from confusion to annoyance to…something Emma couldn't quite pinpoint, but she had an inkling as to what it could be.

"I've been busy. Unlike you, I actually have responsibilities to take care of." Regina visibly scanned the woman's features, searching. For what, Emma didn't know. Whatever it was, the woman was _not_ finding it. The brunette huffed to herself then added, "Will that be all?" She didn't wait for an answer before beginning to close the door, her actions coming to a halt by Emma's boot-cladded foot.

"What is this, Miss Sw–" Regina began, only to be cut off by the blonde pressing her lips firmly on the mayor's, who, after the initial shock, melted into the embrace.

After they pulled apart, Emma used her fingers to tuck a stray piece of the woman's hair behind her ear. "Oh, Emma," Regina breathed, looking straight into the savior's loving eyes. "What took you so long?"


End file.
